


Sealed Lips

by Blackestfang



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BDSM, Cuddling, Drama, Explicit content in later chapters, Fluff, Gay Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Slow Burn, more tags as story goes on.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: College is the time to where most people decide what they want in life. be it a job, love, or both.





	1. Prep

The apartment was a mess, the two roommates sat on the floor looking at the mess in front of them to their sides where backpacks empty needing to be filled with the contents on the ground, the other side lists. The black haired roommate, owner of the apartment sighed, Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Crowned Prince of the Kingdom, even with this title he had to go to college to get more formal political knowledge. His best friend Prompto Argentum sat beside arms crossed swaying back and forth thinking, his personal dream would require some advanced classes Noct took so the two thought it best to pack their bags together. The dream? To become a famous photographer, while Noct would major in Politics and Economics, Prompto studied Art and History with a minor in Media. 

Noct sighs falling onto his back, “Where do we start?”

“We literally have lists and you don’t know where to start?” Prompto laughs leaning forward a bit. “Well let’s start with stuff we share, thin out the mess.”

Noct sits back up, “Okay so that would be?”

“Paper, pens, pencils, notebooks, folders, erasers, and markers are a good start.”

“And how many should we each take?”

Prompto pointed over the items counting in his head, “Umm, Two packs of pens and pencils each, three erasers and marker packs each, and four folders and notebooks each?” Noct starts picking things up as well as Prompto laying them to the side aside for the time being. “Alright now the easier part, our class things.”

“I don’t have that much, just the textbooks and-” he checks his list, “And a calculator.”He crawls on the floor grabbing the things.

“And for me I bring my camera everywhere anyway which is all I really need so I guess just grab textbooks.” The two quickly gather textbooks making their separate piles, grabbing their bags they start stuffing supplies inside.

“You know doesn’t feel like we’re going to college,” the prince remarked fitting his textbooks in. “More like going back to high-school.”

“Yeah, course then again taking that break after finishing may not have been the best idea.”

Noct smirked, “Break? Is that what you call your scholarship not going through proper?”

Prompto huffs, “Not my fault the school fucked it up! You’re the one who didn’t want to start without me.”

Noct reaches over pinning the blond in a headlock, “Curse, if I suffer you suffer too!”

Prompto squirmed, ‘HEY! LET GO!’

“On the plus side being twenty we can fully enjoy college life,” Noct starts giving his friend a noogie, “Parties and maybe dating if we’re lucky.”

“If you’re lucky..NOW STOP MESSING UP MY HAIR!”

Noct let’s go, “What do you mean if I”m lucky?! I’m the Prince! Ladies would be all over me.”

“Okay let me rephrase that, if you can get over your ex.”

Noct jabs with a glare, “I told you not to bring that up!”

Prompto shrugs going back to stuffing his bag, “I speak the truth bro, gotta get over her eventually.” Noct scowls, “I know I know. Not your fault blah blah.”

The bitter Prince stuffed his own bag sealing it shut, “And done now wanna order a pizza?”

Prompto sealed his shut, “yeah! With pineapple.”

“Get out.”

“I’m kidding, meat lovers like usual?”

Noct tosses his bag by the door before picking up the phone, “Yep.”

Prompto falls onto the couch, “Man tomorrow is gonna rock!” He pumps his fists in the air kicking his legs.

Noct rolls his eyes, “You’re such a kid.”


	2. First day

BEEEEP! BEEEEP!

The roommates groan as the alarm blares Prompto sits up rubbing his eyes as Noct curls into a ball. Prompto gets out of his bed walking over pillow in hand raising it high slapping Noct in the head several times, Noct screams flailing wildly from the attack. Prompto reached over turning the alarm off with a smirk as his roommate returned with a death glare.

“Upsy daisy first day.”

“Fuuuuuck don’t wannaaaaaa..”

“You never wanna get up,” Prompto grabs Noct’s leg and pulls him out of bed making him land on his ass with a thud.

“Fine, I’m up…”

Prompto went to his wardrobe pulling out some blue jeans, a black jacket, and a red shirt, “Dibs on shower first.”

“You wake me up and don’t let me shower first!?”

Prompto blows a raspberry walking out, “First come first serve!” He hurried to the bathroom stripping down and getting in the shower. Noct gets up from the floor grabbing some black jeans, his black jacket, and a gray shirt with skulls on it he went to the living room sitting on the couch checking the time, 6:36 am, he groans slumping down. Prompto came out of the shower at 6:45 am fully dressed, hair dried and ready, “All yours!”

Noct gets up, “What took so long? You masturbating there?”

“Not this time,” Prompto teases looking in the fridge. Noct rolls his eyes taking his shower getting cleaned, both of them eat leftover pizza for dinner, grab their e-cigs and packs, Prompto got his camera and with their bags on their backs they hurried out the door. The two caught a bus riding it for about twenty minutes and arriving at the gates of the campus.

Insomnia Academia, the most renowned college in the entire country. The large gate was made of marble, red brick walk ways led to the inside, several very large buildings were inside with hundreds of college students and teachers walking around. A large fancy fountain sat in the middle with benches surrounding it, bushes lined the walkways, as well as trees.

Prompto takes out his camera snapping a picture, “This place is amazing!”

Noct grins, “Yeah, anyway what’s first?”

“I think you have math and I have science.”

“Uuuug math alright meet back at the fountain after class?” Prompto nods with a hum the two going their separate ways. The classes were boring, introductions, going over syllabus for the class, and getting their first assignments which were due tomorrow, nothing too complex just things to test their basic knowledge. After class Noct looked half asleep, then again when did he not? “That sucked.”

Prompto sat on the bench near the fountain taking out his camera snapping a few pics, “Yeah but it’s the start.”

Noct sighs taking out his e-cig loading a pack in turning it on, “I guess.”

Prompto put the camera away, “Really? A vape now?”

Noct shrugged, “Got about ten minutes before the next class why not?”

Prompto leans back “Well I’m gonna pass for now.” Noct just shrugs looking at the nice scenery as smoked his e-cig.

It was about three minutes later that a man walks up, “No smoking!” The man in front of them, he had brown hair and blue eyes tattoos while small were on his right cheek as well as noticing the 5 o'clock shadow he had. He wore a black uniform with a badge on the left of his chest, and a belt with a walkie-talkie, and other tools on his belt, hey also notice the name tag under his badge after a second look, Nyx Ulric. “School rules, no smoking on campus grounds.”

“It’s not a cigarette though, it’s an E-cig.”

Nyx crosses his arms, “Doesn’t matter campus rules.” He looks Noct over, “First day by the looks of it, tell you what I’ll let you off with a slap on the wrist this time but remember take it off school grounds.”

Noct turns it off putting it back in his bag, “Fine, gotta get to my next class soon anyways.” He pulls out his list, “Advance World History.”

“HEY! That’s my next too!” Prompto cheers getting up, “Let’s hurry so we can sit next to each other!” He grabs Noct’s arm pulling him along leaving Nyx there who shrugs and goes on his way to patrol the campus grounds. In the History room several rows of tables with chairs sat facing a chalkboard several people were already in the classroom waiting passing time by playing on their phones or chatting with one another, the two took seats near the back to the right, Prompto sat at the end of the table while Noct took the seat next to him.

“Like I told you Prom, high school.”

“Fine concede it’s a little like high school.”

As the clock hits the hour the door by the chalkboard opens and the teacher walked in, maroon hair, stubble around his chin amber eyes, a gray jacket and pants, a black dress shirt and white scarf walks in, he sets the bag he was carrying down and begins to speak, “I am Ardyn Izunia but while in class you shall refer to me as Mr.Izunia or Professor Izunia understood.” a choir of yeses and sures came from the class, “Very good, now then before we talk history of the world I believe we should get basic history of the students. Starting with the front right row moving back I want you to tell us your name, and one thing about yourself.” students mumer looking at each other, odd way to start a class, Ardyn slaps his hands on his desks, “Enough lollygagging we have things to do!”

Students did as they were told until it was Noct’s turn he stands up “I’m Noctis Lucis Caelum, hobby is fishing.” The students are surprised and start talking the Prince was in their class?!

Ardyn smacks the table again several times, “SILENCE!”

They all flinch and shut their mouths and Prompto stands up, ‘I’m Prompto Argentum and photography is something I've loved ever since I was a kid.” Prompto sits back down with a sigh as the next person started.

The last student finished and Ardyn takes out a large stack of paper putting it to the student who started, “Take one pass it on, this is the class syllabus nothing too complex my classroom rules, what I want from your essays, review this and keep it in mind and things will be fine. Now then as for your first assignment bring one old news article about a place somewhere that isn’t Insomnia and write a two page paper on your thoughts about it.” A some students groaned, “I can make it worse if you are going to complain.”

“NO! Please!” came a unison of panic students.

Ardyn grins checking the time, “Since I’m in a good mood and it is the first day I will let you go twenty minutes early. Students hurried out of the classroom Noct and Prompto making sure they got out first to avoid being swarmed by people wanting to talk to Noct.

“Think this place has a cafeteria?” Noct asks jamming his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t see why it wouldn’t why you hungry?”

“Breakfast didn’t fill me up at all and I need some caffeine after how boring that class was. So let’s find it and get some food.”

Prompto shrugs, “alright why not?” The two wander aimlessly looking for where a cafeteria would be, keeping an eye on the time, yeah they both had just one class left today but being late on the first day.

A familiar face turns the corner followed with an unfamiliar “hmm? Oh look who finally decided to join the big kids in college.”

Noct grins, “yeah ‘big’ not everyone is a damn giant Gladio.”

Gladio crossed his arms pecs bulging against the black t-shirt and green jacket he wore, “So what’s that suppose to mean?”

“Big body, small brain” Noct sneers leaning forward.

“So Gladio who's that behind you.”

“Oh someone actually noticed me, Name’s Aranea,” she had silver-blonde hair held in a ponytail, blue eyes, a black tanktop, blue jeans and boots. 

Noct looked her over and smirked at Gladio, “That your girlfriend?”

The two turn bright red and Gladio stutters his answer, “N..No!” Prompto and Noct start laughing, “She’s not!”

“Hey um we’re going to the cafeteria for lunch! Why don’t you join us!” Aranea says trying to change the topic.

“Yeah!” Prompto grins, “we were looking for it anyway!”

Gladio shoves the two, “alright come on. Let’s talk food and not romance. Food yes..” The cafeteria was rather fancy looking more like a restaurant than a cafeteria they take a seat relaxing “So things at this cafeteria are different.”

“That’s right,” a new voice says as the speaker walks up. A woman with brown hair held in a bun and brown eyes a smirk on her face a nice white blouse, a burgundy apron hung at her hips with a notebook and pens, with beige slacks, “Here the culinary classes run the cafeteria.”

“Wait, isn’t that what you said Ignis was taking?” Propto aks looking at Noct.

“Yeah, so he’s here?”

The woman chuckles, “Specs the Wonder Chef is in the back on cooking duty, I’m Crowe by the way. Guessing you guys are his friends he’s mentioned, Noct, Prompto and Gladio?”

“Yeah that’s us,” Gladio answers leaning back in his chair.

Crowe looks at Aranea, “You are?”

“Aranea, nice to meet ya.”

“Pleasure’s mine,” she hands out menus, “Here you go.”

Prompto opens the menu, “You sure this isn’t a cafeteria!?”

“It is, instructor says best way to learn to cook for a lot of people when they order is when they order so we do this.” Prompto just nods,Crowe gets them drinks and takes the orders as well as bringing out the food. 

Noct glares at his burger, “Ignis made this...I said no lettuce and tomato and of course he puts them on anyway..” he grabs a fork and starts taking them off as the table laughs at him. After everyone finished it was time for Prompto to go to his art class and Noct his economics class, Gladio and Aranea also went on their own way. 

Prompto runs down the halls turning a corner he helps falling over as he bumped into someone both of them falling on their asses. He rubbed his rear looking at the person,”Ah! Luna?” Lunafreya rubbed her own rear, paper everywhere, her blonde hair a bit of a mess, she was wearing a completely white suit, “What are you doing here?”

She looks at him, “Prompto? Did you start here?”

He gets up helping her up, “Yeah, Noct and I finally got in, but what are you doing here? Thought you went home to Tenebrae.”

Luna starts picking up paper with Prompto’s help, ‘I did but I figure teaching people to heal and help others was more my life calling. So long story short I work here as a nursing teacher.”

Prompto smiles handing the paper over, “Glad things are going well.”

She takes them, “How’s Noct?”

“Still bitter,” Prompto sighs.

Luna sighs as well, “I figured..Maybe I should talk with him.”

“I’d wait, till he’s calmed a little.”

“Good idea,” she looks at her watch, “AH! I’m late!” she starts to run, “Nice seeing you Prompto!”

He waves by looking at the time, “FUCK I’M LATE!” He runs to the class nearly falling over as he sits barely making it in before the teacher stepped in. a sigh of relief as he slumps down mildly drowning out the teacher as it’s the same crap he’s heard all day.After class he wobbles to the fountain to meet with Noct who was sitting on the bench playing King’s Knight.

As he sat next to him Noct looked him over, “You look like shit.”

“Oh gee just what my self-esteem needed. Barely made it to class in time, and looked like a fool when I nearly fell sitting.”

Noct pats his back, “Sorry bro, ready to go home?”

Prompto stands,” Like you have to ask.” The two head home and Prompto falls face first into the couch as Noct heads to the bathroom. After relaxing for a bit the two gt to work on their assignments, followed by playing Noct’s new Nintendo Switch for a few hours eating left overs before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many people...
> 
> blackestfang.tumblr.com


	3. Second day

Prompto and Noct have different classes at different times today, Noct had left for his politics class so Prompto had the apartment to himself. He laid on the couch his E-cig hanging from his mouth filling it with the taste of strawberries, he puffs smoke from the corner of his mouth bored. The blonde sits up looking at his bag, he finished his homework already he looks over at the to and mess of game consoles, it was tempting to play Breath of the Wild but he and Noct agreed to go through that together. Prompto nearly jumps out of his skin as The Chocobo Theme goes off, his ringtone, he scrambles grabbing the phone pulling the E-Cig from his mouth as he pushes accept.

“Hello?”

“HEEEYYY! How was the first day!” an excited voice comes through the speaker.

Prompto sighs leaning back, “Fine bro, how was your date with the Marshal?”

He holds the phone away from his ear as his brother screams, “IT’S NOT A DATE!”

“Loqi...You soooo have the hots for him, besides you didn’t call last night so I assumed you had managed to do the deed.”

“No, but I was really drunk.”

“Didn’t want to cry out your relation woes over the phone?”

 

“Boy I will come there and smack you.”

Prompto chuckles, “Anyway thanks for calling bro.”

“No problem at all, also since you poked your nose in my love life-”

“So you admit it.”

Loqi was flustered by the sounds of it, “NO! I DID NOT! Anyway any cuties at your school or have you finally decided to do the Prince?”

“Don’t know and I love him as another brother.”

Loqi sighs, “Whatever you say,mm”

From the other side Prompto can very faintly hear Cor, “Loqi! We gotta get going!”

“Alright! Sorry gotta go, text ya later,” Loqi hangs up and Prompto sighs tossing the phone to the side. He then sits up checking the time, he should get ready for his class shouldn’t he? Pulling himself up he puts on a black shirt and some gray sweatpants, he brushes his teeth and freshens up a bit, tossing on his socks and shoes he grabs his bag heading out out. Prompto catches the bus sitting in the back putting headphones into his phone listening to music on the ride to the school. He stuffs his phone in his pocket as they arrive walking to the class music drowning out much of the noise from other people hurrying to and from. 

Turning the corner Prompto bumps into someone falling on his rear headphones falling out, “GOD DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!”

“Mr.Argentum you shouldn't wear headphones when walking around campus grounds.” Prompto looks up to see Ardyn, unmoved by the bump a briefcase to his side.

Prompto pulls his phone out turning off the music, “Yeah, yeah..”

Ardyn sighs walking around him, “You are an adult, do not ‘Yeah, yeah’ do so.” Prompto sighs getting up stuffing his headphones and phone away heading to his Art class. Just like all the other classes so far it was basic introduction, asked your name and what kind of art you do apparently it would help decide your big project for the final of the class. After class Prompto checked his phone two new texts, one from Noct and one from Loqi, he opens the one from his brother first.

Bro: Sorry for having to cut off that call earlier, business came up.

Prompto texts back: It’s ok bro, had to get ready for class anyway :p. After sending the text he opens the one from Noct.

Noct: Ignis is coming over to make dinner, whatcha want? Personally I want Mother and Child rice.

Prompto replies: yeah that sounds fine, be there in about twenty minutes, class just let out.

The reply comes quick: K. 

Prompto chuckles tucking his phone away hurrying to the bus stop to get the ride back to the apartment, as he entered the smell of chicken being cooked filled the air. Ignis was in the kitchen wearing a blouse and slacks as he cooks dinner, pushing his glasses to his face as he turns his head to Prompto.

“Noct’s in the bedroom.”

Prompto takes his shoes off and tosses his bag aside, “Aright, how are you doing Iggy?”

“I’m doing fine, thank you for asking. How about yourself?”

“I’m alright, I really need to watch out for corners, I’ve bumped into two people in two days turning them.” He slumps onto the sofa, “It’s embarrassing..”

Ignis chuckles, “It is dinner will be done soon could you inform Noctis for me?”

Prompto shouts, “NOCT! Get your ass out here or I’m continuing our game without you!” Like magic the bedroom door slams open, “OH by the way dinner is almost ready.” 

Ignis rubs his temple with a sigh as Noct runs out of the room slamming into Prompto on the couch, “You two are hopeless.”

Noct has Prompto in a headlock, “No just Prom is.”

“Says the one holding him in a headlock over a game.”

“Send help Iggy! The prince is a mad man!”

Ignis puts two plates down on the table, “Dinner is done.”

Noct let's go sitting at the table, “Great, I’m starved.” Prompto followed sitting down as Ignis made his own bowl sitting down. “Thanks specs,” Noct says taking a bite.

“Yeah thanks for dinner Ignis!”

“It’s my pleasure to cook for you.”

Noct glares, “except when I ordered no veggies on my burger yesterday.”

“Greens aren’t going to kill you,” Ignis replies as Prompto snorts holding back laughter. “And you aren’t one to laugh Mr.Corner Bumper.” Prompto sinks a bit as Noct laughs. After cleaning up they thank Ignis again for dinner as he leaves.

Noct sits down turning on the PS4, “Wanna play Rocket League?”

Prompto sits as Noct hands him a controller, “Like you have to ask.”

After starting things up Noct chuckles, “So you bump into people? Like a shitty anime trope, course surprise you two didn’t fall instantly and madly in love like the shows.”

“Ew no, this time I ran into our History Professor.”

“Professor Izunia,” Noct says in a mocking tone. “Seriously that guy comes off as waaaay to uptight, also this time?”

He bites his lip, shouldn’t have said that, “Welllll umm so Luna works at the college.”

Noct paused the game, “She does!? Didn’t she go back home!?”

“She said nursing was her calling or something like that.”

“I’ll talk with her if I see her, we need to talk,” Noct grits his teeth pushing play getting slightly more aggressive in his play-style. Prompto sighs wishing he watched his wording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like prombro okay
> 
> blackestfang.tumblr.com


	4. own drama

Prompto held onto the back of Noct’s shirt trying to stop him from entering Luna’s office at the college. The last thing they needed on the last day they had to come to campus this week was to stir trouble.

“Noct please! Just let her be! It’s over between you too!”

Noct strains trying to pull away without ripping his shirt, “I just wanna talk to her!”

“Broooooo! I know you! Things will get weird if you do!”

Noct grabs the door dragging Prompto with him slamming it open, “Luna we need to talk!” Luna was in her chair facing the other person in the room who was sitting on her desk, Nyx, the two look up at Noct and Prompto confused, “What’s going on?”

“n...Noctis, it’s been awhile..”Luna stutters over her words surprised at the sudden entrance.

Prompto lets go of Noct, “Nope not dealing with this. I’m out.” He runs out of the room before anything else is said, he wasn’t going to deal with this stuff yet, not until his footing in college life was set. So while Noct created his own drama which he would most likely hear about later he would head to HIstory class early. As he walked in Ardyn was already there organizing papers and setting up for the lesson of the day, Prompto silently slips into his seat getting things out for class.

He nearly jumps out of his skin hen Ardyn spoke, “First one here? Good a sign you took my advice from yesterday.”

“Oh, umm..Yeah, sorry about that by the way..”

“No harm done.”There is silence for awhile until Ardyn spoke again, “Would you like to give me a hand?”

Prompto gets up, “Sure, whatcha need?”

He points to a stack of papers on his desk, “Put one of those at each seat, it’s a study guide for the first chapter.”

Prompto quickly came up taking the stack and started handing them out. Once he set the last one down he grins, “ALL DONE!”

“Thank you Mr.Argentum.”

Prompto sits back down, “You can call me Prompto, being formal isn’t for me.”

“Fine, but you are still to address me formally.”

He grins, “Will do Professor Izunia!” Ardyn just simply hums focused on his work as students filled in. When Noct came in he was visibly pissed off as he slams his stuff out mumbling to himself as he pulls out supplies, Prompto scoots away a tad bit feeling a tad nervous at how furious Noct was.Class goes by uneventful other than that, Noct and Prompto linger as students leave.

“Fucking bullshit,” Noct growls.

Prompto flinches, “W..What is?”

“Luna and that Nyx guy are dating.”

“Oh? Good for them,” Poor word choice Noct slams his hands down.

“YEAH! MIGHTY GOOD! EXCEPT MAYBE SHE COULD SMOOTH THINGS OVER WITH ME FIRST BUT NOOOO!”

Prompto sinks in his seat, ‘Oh..umm...well I’m not exactly mister relationship soo I..”

Noct slams his hands down and Ardyn walks up, “Please refrain from beating the tables Mr.Caelum.”  


Noct stands grabbing his bag and stuff, “Whatever, see you at home Prom.” With that Noct stormed off.

Prompto sighs getting his stuff together, “Apologies Professor Izunia, Noct really cared for Luna and their break up was really messy.”

“It’s fine Prompto, relationships of my students is none of my concern just that they pass my class and respect campus property.”

Prompto gets up, “Well guess I’ll see ya Monday.”

“Indeed, have a nice weekend.”

Prompto runs out, “You too!” Yeah the Professor was weird but at least he was calm, he was gonna need it with how Noct was right now. He stops taking out his phone getting an idea he quickly calls Loqi.

“Bro? What do you want?”

“Think I can hang at your place for a bit?”

“Why?”

“Noct’s in a bad mood, I kinda wanna avoid his rage for a bit.”

“Sorry bro gonna have to say no. I’m actually at work right now and won’t be home till late.”

Prompto sighs “Alright later.”

“Later.” Prompto hangs up looking through his contacts tapping his foot, he didn’t want to bother with Noct right now.He sighs stuffing his phone in his pocket, he could just walk home that would give Noct time to cool his head.

He approaches the bus stop here Noct sat, “I’m gonna walk home, I need the exercise.”

“Fine, whatever,” Noct huffs angrily messing with his phone.

Prompto just sighs walking away, he puts his headphones into his phone and ears turning on his music with a smile. He bounces his body and step to the tune humming along with a smile, fall was close but today the weather was perfect, maybe in a weird way it was good that Noct was so mad. It allowed Prompto to truly enjoy the nice weather, he arrived at the apartment complex after an nearly an hour of walking heading up to the upper floor. Noct wasn’t in the living room so obviously he would be in the bedroom, Prompto sighs taking off his shoes and putting his bag aside. Grabbing his E-Cig he packs a cinnamon roll flavor in as he sits on the couch turning on the tv. He kicks his legs up turning the tv to a random movie, a content sigh and smile.

His phone buzzes and he answers, “Yo What’s up?”

Gladio was on the other line, “Noct is late for his practice where is he?”

“His room, he’s pretty angry right now.”

“Why?”

“Luna got a new boyfriend.”

“Oh yeah, Nyx, pretty good guy.”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, you know Crowe? I met him through her which I met through Ignis.”

Prompto chuckles, ‘That’s a long line.”

“Yeah, just tell Noct to get his butt over here.”

“Will do,” He hangs up going to the bedroom he cracks the door open. Noct was on the bed face down, “Yo Noct! Gladio says you’re late for practice.”

Noct lifts his head, “Not going.”

“Come on Noct, you know how pissed Gladio’s gonna be if you don’t.”

Nocts sits up, “Fine, good way to blow off steam.” He grabs his phone and E-Cig heading out the door leaving Prompto alone.

Prompto sits on his own bed pulling out his laptop with a grin some alone time at last. He reaches under his bed pulling out some lotion and tissues, logging into his laptop putting up his web browser and going to his favorite site, a male gay porn site. He logs into his account and taps his chin thinking of what he was in the mood for, unsure he just goes to his recommended section pushing the first video. He leans back undoing his pants freeing himself of his pants he puts a decent amount of lotion on his left hand grabbing himself rubbing up and down as he watched the two men on the screen fuck. He bites his lip reaching under his shirt with his left lightly teasing himself, his breathing increases a bit, his cock getting harder, his hand moving faster to match the rhythm of the thrusting on the video. He gulps reaching for the tissues placing some around his thighs as he leaked,he was so close. One of the men in the video came covering his partner who whimpers, for a moment Prompto wished that was him. He hiccups on his breath grabbing another tissue quickly covering himself as he came at the thought. He pants and smiles, cleaning up the mess flushing the tissue down the toilet destroying the evidence of what he had done.

He walked back over the the laptop and station stashing the lotion and tissue paper away, he logs out of the account and clears the browsing history, Prompto hates how he has to wait for Noct to leave for him to relieve himself. He would tell him eventually, but learning the person you’re best friends with and sharing an apartment with was gay wouldn’t be good, especially with Noct as angry as he was right now. He shrugs putting the laptop up, using the bathroom real quick and then sat around playing his copy of Pokemon Sun until Noct got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates and stuff Blackestfang.tumblr.com
> 
>  


	5. Professor point of view

Wake up at,6am cleaned up, breakfast eaten, and his pet raven’s cage checked, and leaving the house by 7:30. The mourning routine of Professor Ardyn Izunia, he gets in his car driving to Insomnia Academia, parking in his usual spot. He gathers his supplies walking to his office checking his lesson plans, he prints out the study guide for the first chapter setting them on his desk. Ardyn then turns to the board and starts writing some key points to cover onto it, the sound of the doors opening catches his ears, turning his head a bit to see Prompto Argentum walking in.

“First one here? Good a sign you took my advice yesterday,” He says calmly.

“Oh, umm..Yeah, sorry about that by the way..”His tone was nervous.

“No harm done.”There is silence for awhile until Ardyn spoke again, “Would you like to give me a hand?”

Prompto gets up, “Sure, whatcha need?”

He points to a stack of papers on his desk, “Put one of those at each seat, it’s a study guide for the first chapter.”

Prompto quickly came up taking the stack and started handing them out. Once he set the last one down he grins, “ALL DONE!”

“Thank you Mr.Argentum.”

Prompto sits back down, “You can call me Prompto, being formal isn’t for me.” Ardyn hid his chuckle, first time someone actually said that, most students dared not to bring the topic up as he had heard in the past that he has an ‘intimidating air’ which was slightly true. 

“Fine, but you are still to address me formally.”

He grins, “Will do Professor Izunia!” Ardyn just simply hums focused on his work as students filled in. Students fill in and class begins and Ardyn going about his lesson making sure to lock eyes with each student at least once, beginner lesson in speaking class but to these students who did not know that it helped that ‘air’ they said he had. Class ends and Ardyn begins to clean up and set up for the next class when the sound of hands slamming on a table catches his ear, he turns to see Noctis and Prompto still in their seats.

“YEAH! MIGHTY GOOD! EXCEPT MAYBE SHE COULD SMOOTH THINGS OVER WITH ME FIRST BUT NOOOO!”

Prompto sinks in his seat, ‘Oh..umm...well I’m not exactly mister relationship soo I..”

Noct slams his hands down and Ardyn walks up, “Please refrain from beating the tables Mr.Caelum.”

Noct stands grabbing his bag and stuff, “Whatever, see you at home Prom.” With that Noct stormed off.

Prompto sighs getting his stuff together, “Apologies Professor Izunia, Noct really cared for Luna and their break up was really messy.” Adyn’s mouth slightly twitches, the nursing professor?

“It’s fine Prompto, relationships of my students is none of my concern just that they pass my class and respect campus property.”

Prompto gets up, “Well guess I’ll see ya Monday.”

“Indeed, have a nice weekend.”

Prompto runs out, “You too!” The door slams behind him leaving Ardyn alone, he checked the time twenty minutes before his next class. He leaves his room heading to Luna’s office, relationships weren’t his business but the fact a student was unfocused on his studies made it his business to a degree. 

He calmly knocks on the door, Luna spoke from the other side, “Come in.” Ardyn walks in, “Oh? Ardyn? What brings you here?”  
“Miss Fleuret, I am to understand you held past relations with Mr.Caelum.”

“Well yes but that’s the past, why do you care?” 

“I don’t Mr.Caelum was slamming his hands on one of my desks in frustration, any damage to campus property and my student’s ability to focus is my business though.”

She sighs, “Like I said it’s in the past, we had a nasty fight before the break up that’s all.”

“Whatever you say, I was simply checking to make sure there was no recent relations, a professor and student should not get into relations. Bad enough you are having relations with Mr.Ulric.”

She flinches, “Well we..”

Ardyn leaves before she can finish, he returned to his room setting up for class. The rest of his day was a return to normal, his final class ends Ardyn gathers his paperwork going to his car putting it in the back. He heads to the store picking up a few things before finally heading home arriving home he puts groceries away. 

Ardyn opens the cage his raven sat in, it flys out and sits on his shoulder, “Did you have a good day Etro?”The raven settles down relaxing, “I’ll take that as a yes.” He goes to the kitchen heating up the rest of yesterday's dinner along with a glass wine he sits at the table Etro flying off his shoulder resting in a makeshift nest she had nearby as Ardyn ate.After dinner the bird returned to her master as he went to his study, Ardyn sits taking out the book he had been reading, a book on ancient Lucis architecture. The clock tolls 10pm, shutting the book he puts Etro back into her cage locking it. Ardyn takes a quick shower and in bed by 10:30pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates and blah blackestfang.tumblr.com


	6. Weekend

Noct groans slamming his suitcase shut, he had a business trip with his father to meet with the queen of Tenebrae so he would be spending his weekend there instead of hanging out with his friends. He drags his case next to the door doing one last check, Prompto on the other hand sat at the dining table arms stretched out chin resting against the table top.

“Bro it’s gonna be so boring this weekend without ya,” the blonde whines tapping his hands on the table kicking his legs.

“How do you think I feel? A whole weekend THERE and the whole awkward air there’s gonna be.” He reaches over, “Save meh.” 

He snorts a bit laughing, “Nope, after all gotta figure out what I’m gonna do this weekend. I do know that Loqi and I are gonna go drinking tomorrow night after he gets off work.”

“Booze and fun for you, politics and tea for me.”

A knock at the door followed by Ignis’s voice, “Your majesty? Are you ready to go?”

“YEAH!” Noct calls back grabbing his case, “See ya Sunday night.”

Prompto waves as he walks out, “Later bro!” He sighs as the door shuts, he had a lot of time now, but what to do? He looks over at his school bag resting near the door with Noct’s, maybe do that study guide? Shaking his head Prompto stands looking over the gaming supplies tapping his fingers against his legs thinking,he groans sitting on the couch nothing catching his eye. His jumps a bit as his phone dings with a text message, he quickly pulls it out opening the message.

Iris: Prom you need to come over!

He replies: What? What’s wrong?

Iris: Nothin I’m just super bored! Gladdy left on that business trip with dad too.

Prompto: Why didn’t you go?  
Iris: I’m not a guard so I couldn’t go! It so sucks!

Prompto sighs texting back as he gets up: Fine, luckily I’m bored too with Noct gone. Be there in about thirty minutes.

Iris: Yaaa! Just tell Dustin or Monica that I invited you!

Prompto puts on some jeans and a red shirt. He stuffs his phone and wallet in his pocket he also puts his camera in it’s bag setting it around his neck, slipping his shoes on tapping the toes as he runs out the door. Prompto jogs down the street waving to people as he passed sometimes stopping to take pictures of animals or nice scenery. Arriving at the Amicitia home, a large fancy home, fitting for the family that serves as shields to the royal family, Prompto hops to the door and knocks.

A woman answers, Monica, “Hello?”

Prompto waves, “Hey Iris invited me over.”

“Oh, she did mention someone coming over. Come in,” Monica backs away holding the door open for him.

He walks in taking off his shoes, “Thank you.”

“Iris is upstairs in her room. Second door on the right.”

“”Kay!” he hurries upstairs and knocks on the door, “Hey Iris! I’m here.”

The door flies open and Iris grins, “Prompto!” she grabs him by the hands dragging him in shutting the door behind her. Prompto sits on the bed as Iris sits on the chair in-front of the computer, “Alright get talkin mister!”

“Talking? Talking about what?”

“About college!”

“Didn’t you just start high school? Why are you worried about college?”

“Didn’t you think of college when you were in high school?”

“No, more focused on other things.”he fiddles with his wristband a bit. “So Umm...Iris can I tell you something? You might be able to help me out.”

“What’s up?”

He twiddles his thumbs, “I have a confession.”

She leans forward, “Do tell.”

Prom bites his lips, “Umm...Well...shit..umm.”

She giggles, “Come on out with it! Let me guess you’re gay.” Silence, “Oh my six you are!”

“Yes, I am, but that’s not the point!” He sighs, “I’ve been thinking, I really need to tell Noct about this.”

“You love him!!?”

“What?! NO!”

“He doesn’t know?! You LIVE together!”

“And that’s the problem! I’m worried I’ll get into big trouble if I start bringing guys home or accused of touching the princes or-”

Iris cuts him off, “You’ll be fine. Noct is your friend I’m sure he’ll be calm with it.”

“His chill died this week. Luna teaches at the college!”

“Well let him calm down THEN you tell him.”

He sighs, “Fine, thanks.”

“Now then I know you took photos of your walk, I wanna see.” Prompto chuckles taking out his camera. The two spent the day hanging out and gossiping. Monica made them dinner and Dustin gave Prompto a ride back to his place after dark. The next day Prompto just hung out his house allowing himself a quick masturbation session in the morning before his shower. He decides to put on some decent clothes for tonight some black jeans, a faded red shirt, switching his green wristband for several black leather ones. Prompto grabs his phone and wallet before heading outside to wait for his brother to show up.

Loqi pulls up in his red and black car getting out, “Hey!” His outfit was a bit out there, formal black vest, black slacks and black shoes, a white blouse shirt, and a red scarf hanging losely in folds around his neck.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” was the first words to leave Prompto’s mouth looking over the outfit.

“What?”

“Why the scarf?”

“It’s fashion.” Prompto rolls his eyes getting in the passenger side, Loqi gets back in driving, “Whatever, I like.”

“The marshal like it?”

“S..Shut up,” Loqi protests blushing.

“Bro, just admit it, you have a crush on the Marshal.”  
“Noooo…” Prompto smirks leaning close with a grin, Loqi groans, “a little, there happy?!”

Prompto sits back, “Was just a matter of time.”

“Honestly if I had to put myself anyway I would say Bi.”

“One foot is out at least.”

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t push you out of this car.”

“Cause you love me.”

Loqi sighs lightly punching his brothers, “Yeah.” He parks, “Anyway we’re here.” They both get out, the bar was a small one but that didn’t mean it lacked quality, it was nice and clean, tvs played different sports and a few had the news on. A few people sat at tables, others sat in the booths against the wall, the brothers decided to take their seat at the counter showing their IDs to the bartender working there.

“Alright what can I get you boys?”

“Budweiser for me,” Loqi says leaning on the counter a bit.

“Make it two.” The worker pulls out two bottles from the fridge putting them down in front of the two opening them with a bottle opener. 

Loqi picks his up, “So how’s the first week of college been treating you?”

“Fine enough, I like my classes at least and the campus is really amazing. How about you and work?”

“Fine as usual, been keeping me busy though.” Loqi takes a long drink of his beer, “But the pay is good and it’s pretty enjoyable.” He sets the bottle down, “Make a joke about Cor and I will smack you.”

Prompto chuckles taking a drink, “Fine I won’t.”

“So since you love pulling up my love life for jokes let’s get serious. How about your love life?”

“Wha?! Umm..well..Been stressful.”

“Because you still haven’t told the prince about your skeleton have you?”

“I will, soon.”

“You gonna try to date him?”

Prompto shakes his head taking another drink, “Nah, but there have been a few really cute guys at campus and I want their numbers so bad.”

Loqi pats his back taking another drink, “Just remember text me if you need advice.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna turn to the guy who also struggles with his love life for mine.”

Loqi punches his arm playfully when his phone buzzes, he pulls it out opening it up with a sigh. “I gotta call it a night early, some idiot tried to pilot one of the mechs without proper regulations. Come on, I’ll drop you off.” He takes out a few dollars putting it on the table to pay for the beer.

Prompto sighs, “Nah, I’ll stay and call a taxi.” Loqi gets up ruffling his brother’s hair as he runs out, Prompto sighs with a frown might as well drink a bit heavier. “Hey! Can you get me something stronger?”

The barkeep walks up, “Gonna have to give me more than ‘stronger’ if that’s what you want.” She picks up the money, “Where did he go?”

“Work emergency.”

“Ah, well how about i recommend something?”

Prompto chugs the rest of the bottle putting it aside, “Like what?”

The bartender puts a glass down pouring liquor into it, “Nothing like a few shots of tequila to wash away the woes.”

He lift the glass with a chuckle, “If you say so, gonna take a few glasses of these.” He takes a long drink finishing the drink rather quickly.

The worker pours him another, “Careful now, you look like a lightweight.”

Prompto shrugs already feeling slightly buzzed, “Just means I’ll spend less.” Sure enough he downed two more drinks before he found himself drunk on his third. The barkeep cut him off after that third one so it was a sign to go home. Prompt stumbles a bit losing his footing falling into a booth face first. He sits up making eye contact with the one sitting in the booth, “Professor Izuniaaa?”

Ardyn sat there pen in hand, a few papers in front of him and a small class of rum. He sets the pen down, “Prompto, it’s only the first week of classes and you are already out drinking like this..”

“Pffff, It’s fine was out with mah bro but he left.” He hiccups.

“Do you have a ride home?”

Prompto reaches into his pocket feeling around, “I got my phooone.”

Ardyn sighs putting the papers into a case shutting it, he tosses a few bucks onto the table getting up, “Fine, I’ll drive you home.”

Prompto points to the rum, “You gonna finish dat?”

The older man sighs pulling the younger along to his car buckling him up, he gets him himself buckling up, “Where do you live?”

Prompto taps his chin, “Mmmm..apartmeeennnnt umm...I forget.”

Ardyn sighs starts up the car, “Which district?” Prompto crosses his arms thinking and shrugs before he hiccuped again. “Fine, how about you just sleep on my couch tonight..”

“Thaaaanks.” Ardyn rolls his eyes driving off, they arrive at his home, Ardyn having to help Prompto inside. As soon as Prompto was on the couch he’s out like a light. Ardyn sighs getting a spare blanket putting it over him, Prompto curls up with a smile. He couldn’t help but chuckle, he snaps out of his thoughts going to bed himself. Prompto wakes in the morning holding his head in pain, looking around he’s confused, where was he?

“Good morning Prompto.”

Prompto sits up looking around to see Ardyn in the kitchen, “P..Professor Izunia!?”

Ardyn pours two cups of coffee, “Yes.” He walks over putting one cup infront of Prompto, “Help with that hangover.”

Prompto sighs taking it, “What happened? I got drunk and well.”

“You fell into my booth, too drunk to tell me where you live so I brought you here.”

“Oh god I’m so! So! Sorry!”

“It’s fine,” the professor sips his coffee, “Would you like some breakfast?”

Prompto drinks his coffee, ‘I should get home. I’m really sorry for last night...Thank you so much for bringing me here.” He runs out not finishing his coffee face bright red blushing, he hurries back to his and Noct’s apartment cleaning up and putting on some fresh clothes. He would have to thank Ardyn someway later.

Noct was home later that night with a bag of take out, “PROM! I’M BACK!”

Prompto waves from the couch, “HEY! Welcome home bro!”

Noct tosses his shoes off walking over setting the bag on the table, ‘Brought ya dinner.”

“OOh thanks!” Prompto grabs the bag pulling out the fries eating them, “So how was the trip?”

“Hell...How was your weekend.”

“Okay I guess…”He wouldn’t tell him about last night and this morning. A slight blush passes his cheeks thinking about this morning, he brushes it off as his hangover, which had passed but excuses were better than what he thought it might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless plug blackestfang.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

Prompto rubbed his eyes sitting in History class, he was still completely embarrassed by what happened. He taps his pencil against the paper with a sigh as Ardyn went about his lesson and everyone else took notes over the things he said. Noct nudges him pointing to his paper and shrugging wondering why he wasn’t writing, Prompto just grins scribbling a couple notes. Eventually class ends and Ardyn starts erasing things from the board as students pack up and leave the room, as they did Noct nudged Prompto.

“You feelin alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine, you go on ahead to the cafeteria meet up with you in a minute.”

Noct shrugged, “Alright I guess.” He grabs his stuff running out of the room.

Prompto sighs walking up to Ardyn, “Professor Izunia..”

Ardyn turns, “Yes Prompto?”

“So um...Sorry about the other day..”

“Ah that,” He goes back to cleaning up, “Just be sure to drink responsibly, consider your limits.”

“Is there anyway I can pay you back?”

“Just pay attention in class and do your work.”

Prompto sighs, “Yes sir..See ya later..” He quickly heads out, that was way more awkward than it should have been. He hurries to the cafeteria to see Crowe, Gladio, and Aranea all sitting with Noct, he grins walking up, “Room for one more?”

Noct smirked as Prompto sat, “Took your sweet ass time.”

“I see Gladio brought his girlfriend.”

“He wishes,” Aranea chuckles.

“Do not.”

Crowe leans towards Prompto, “At least I’m not the only one to notice.”

“We are not dating!” the two say in unison turning bright red.

The rest laugh and Gladio crosses his arms, “So Noct how are your classes.”

“You asked that during the trip,” Noctis sneers.

Gladio groans, “Whatever..”

Noct gets up, “urg food is taking too long I gotta get to class.”

“Maybe if you weren’t so picky, making dishes with YOUR crazy requirements takes forever,” Crowe half jokingly half annoyed with whim.

Prompto gets up, “Same.”

“Watch the corners~.”Prompto glared as Crowe and Aranea laugh, rolling his eyes he heads off. It’s after class ends that someone approaches him, Nyx.

“You are friends with Noctis correct?”

Prompto sighs, “Yeah, look I really don’t wanna get pulled into whatever is going one. I got my own shit to sort out, I’ve made too much of a fool of myself and it’s just the second week.”

“Nah, just wanted you to give him something he forgot at Tenebrae. Luna was going to do it but you are aware why she would choose not to.”

“Oh? Sure what did he forget?”

Nyx hands him a watch, “Was sitting in his guest room.”

“Oh shit, didn’t even notice he was missing thing.” He pockets it, “I’ll give it to him don’t worry. But on a serious not Please for the love of the Six talk things out.”

Nyx chuckles a bit nervous, “Trust me, I want to but the new boyfriend calming the ex isn’t a good idea.”

“Guess you got a point, anyway I need to get going, gonna miss my bus.”

Nyx waves as Prompto walks off, “I owe you one!”

Prompto runs to the bus stop where Noct sat playing King’s Knight on his phone, “What’s with you and staying behind on classes today?”

Prompto took out the watch, “You’re welcome.”

Noct takes the watch, “I thought I left this in Tenebrae or lost it on the train!”

“You did forget it, Nyx asked me to give it back.”

Noct sighed putting the watch on, “Him..”

Prompto groans, “Noct, buddy at least thank him.”

“Yeah, fine, I’ll thank him next time I see him.”

Prompto claps, “Finally! Fucking progress!”

Noct playfully punched his arm as the two got on the bus taking their seat in the back leaning back. “So you gonna tell me why you had to stay behind?”

“Just needed to talk to the professor about something.” Noct leans closer, “And no I’m not telling you what it is.”

Noct groans, “You’re no fun.”

“Says Mr.Grouchy.”

“Mr.Grouchy? What are you five?”

Prompto blows a raspberry, “At least I eat my vegetables like an adult.”

Noct crosses his arms, “Still a dumb nickname.”

“Says the guy who has called me ‘Pom-Pom’ on several occasions.” 

“I was drunk!”

“Still called me it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't think of a name for this chapter..
> 
> also small chapter yes because I've been having computer issues and whenever I try to write I keep falling asleep.
> 
> blackestfang.tumblr.com


	8. Museum

“Yo, Noct I’m heading to the Art Museum after classes today wanna come with?” Prompto asks as the head out the door of their shared apartment. 

“No thanks, not my kind of thing.”

“Oh, alright figured it would be fun.”

“For someone like you, but I would fall asleep.”

Prompto crosses his arms, “You’d fall asleep anywhere. But fine, I’ll go by myself.”

Noct pats his back, “I’ll do something with ya when it’s not a museum.”

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that,” the blonde points to his friend as they board the bus. They day goes by normal, going to classes, tease Gladio and Aranea for a bit, and so on. Prompto picked up a paper from his art teacher about the museum so he could use it as a reference on how to get there. Heading down the sidewalk he puts his headphones in turning on some music as he walks along humming along with the song.

Paying the entrance fee Prompto begins walking around taking in the sites, he finds a special cassette they have for visitors. He takes one putting his headphones in following the guide walking around admiring each piece of art drifting off into his own little world as he went to each piece listening to the narrator talk about the pieces. Halfway through his tour he sees a familiar face looking over a painting of one of the royal tombs done in watercolors.

Prompto pauses the tape waking up with a wave, “Hey professor Izunia!”

Ardyn turned his head, “Ah, Prompto, what are you doing here? I figured students would be out partying or whatever.”

“Normally yeah, might do that later actually, but is there something wrong with appreciating art?”

“I suppose not,”Ardyn slightly chuckles looking back to the painting.  
“If I remember right this is the Tomb of the Just right?”

“Correct, now do you remember which weapon that king used?”

“A shield.”

“Well done.”

“Thanks I guess,” Prompto rubs the back of his neck, the way he said that seemed odd. “It’s a nice painting but I wanna go in person.”

Ardyn turned his head, “Hmm? You wish to visit the Tomb?”

“Yep” he pops the ‘p’ as he answers. “I actually want to go all over the world one day taking photos of famous landmarks and events.”

“So you seek a job in photography?” Prompto just nods, “Then good luck on your endeavours.”

“Alight so you know why I’m here, how about why you’re here?”

“Returning fire uh? Well simply put I admire history.”

“Well makes sense since you’re a History Professor,” the younger man laughs. “So anyway since we’re both here how about we tour together?”

Ardyn raises a brow, “Why?”

“Well we’re both into history and art and it’s better than this most likely,” he says holding up his cassette

“I was planning on leaving soon actually.”

“Alright, how about some coffee?” He flinches realizing what it sounded liked, “N-Not like a date or anything! Oh god not a date I swear!”

“It’s fine Prompto I would have to decline either way still unprofessional for me as your teacher to do that.”

Prompto rubs his arm, “UUh yeah right, sorry.” He gulps, this was a lot more awkward than it should have been, this makes twice now he’s made a fool of himself in front of Ardyn.

“I must be off now, pleasant talking with you,” with that Ardyn left. Prompto puts his headphones back in walking on his tour trying to forget what just happened. Leaving the museum he gets a text from Noct he pulls it up checking.

Noct: when you’re coming home wanna pick up some dinner?

Prompto: Sure, what do you want?

Noct: Whatever is fine just remember no veggies.

Prompto: LOL, I know bro. How about burgers?

Noct: Sounds good.

Prompto pockets his phone with a sigh, making a good name for himself. The bumbling fool of Insomnia Academia, he groans as he goes to pick up dinner. When he arrived home he saw Noct on the couch reading one of his comics, hearing the door shut he looks up waving, Prompto takes off his shoes setting the bag on the table.

“Dinner is served your picky majesty.”

Noct sets his book down getting up, “No vegetables?”

“On yours.”

“Good,” Noct says digging his food out sitting at the table. “So how was your little trip?”

Prompto sits, “Fine I guess.”

“You guess?”

“It’s an art museum, nothing special really,” he wasn’t going to bring up the run in with Ardyn as he took a bite of his burger hiding his blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fall to promdyn hell with me Blackestfang.tumblr.com


	9. make plans

Noct and Prompto laid around their apartment, Noct was sprawled out across the sofa while Prompto was on his back on the floor. The prince was half asleep reaching for a pillow he pulls it closer with a tired mumble passing his lips.

Prompto rolls onto his stomach, “Nooooooct what are we gonna do this weekend?”

“I'm fishin this Sunday, wanna come?” he mumbles his answering balancing between being awake and asleep.

He groans, “Boooooring, plus you didn’t come with me to the Art Museum so I don’t have to go with you fishing.”

Noct yawns, “nn fine, gonna nap.”

Pompto sits up, “Guess I’ll go jogging.” Noct was already asleep so he slipped out making sure he had his phone and heading out. Aside from it being cloud the weather today was perfect, Prompto smiles as he starts lightly jogging down the street. He waves to people greeting them as he passed his blonde hair lightly bouncing with each step his signature smile on his face.

“Well if it isn’t shortcake,” he turned his head to see Aranea and Gladio sitting at a bench drinking water, both drenched in sweat from their own workout routine.

He walks up, “Shortcake?”

“You’re short and you’re blonde like a shortcake.”

Prompto put his hands on his hips, “So how’s the date going?”

The two turn bright red blushing, “It’s not a date!”

“Just the two of you on a nice day, it’s totally a date.”

Gladio gets him in a headlock still blushing at the remarks, “Well you live with a guy so!”

“That doesn’t mean shit!” he struggles in the giant’s grip trying to get his head free.

“So why do we have to be on a date if you get to bunk with Noct!”

Prompto chuckles, “Cause.” Gladio tightened his grip, “Uuurg, stop! Ow, I give! I give!” He lets go and Prompto backs away, “That’s gotta be cheating.”

“Not cheating if I’m using what my own hands with no help.”

“Goddammit..”He sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

“Guess Prince Charmless is napping.”

“Correct-a-moondo.”

Aranea laughs, “Prince Charmless? Gonna have to use that one.”

“Aww, now you’re sharing nicknames,” he dodges another headlock from Gladio with a grin. “I’ll take my leave, enjoy the date~” he runs away hearing Gladio shout at him. After awhile he stops with a large grin noticing the skyline turning red late already? He takes out his phone 7:20pm his stomach growls, as if the time wasn’t enough to send him home his stomach needed a say on the issue as well. Turning around he starts walking back taking out his phone snapping some pictures slightly regretting not bringing his camera with him but these would make decent spam photos for his facebook and instagram.

He stops at a light deciding to take the time he took a selfie throwing up a peace sign winking going to facebook posting it along with, ‘Almost home from my jog! Got some nice skyline shots I’ll post when I get home! <3’.

“The light is green.”

He nearly jumped out of his skin and nearly dropped his phone at the sudden voice seeing Professor Izunia parked at the light, “P..Professor Izunia!?”  
“Yes, aren't’ you going to cross the road?”

He looks at the light, green for him, he starts walking blushing in embarrassment, “Sorry! Just taking some pics!” He looks over his shoulder sighing in frustration, once again he made himself into a fool, and once again in front of the professor. He shouldn’t care this much but at the same time each screw up felt like a knife in his pride. As he enters the apartment, the smell of food filled his nostrils Ignis was over, “Hey Ignis what’s up?”

“Welcome back, dinner is almost done,” Ignis says.

He sits down,”Awesome.” He takes out his phone and starts working on posting the pictures he took.

“So Prom, any ideas for the weekend yet?”

“Have you done any thinking of plans?”

“Nope, busy napping.”

Prompto sighs, “Course you haven’t.”

“We’ll figure somethin out!”

“Yeah, sure we will...maybe.”

Noct gets up, “Maybe…”

The next day History class had ended and the two were packing when Ardyn approached them, “Mister Argentum, may I have a word with you.”

Noct snorts a laugh, “You’re in trouble~.”

Ardyn glanced over then back to Prompto, “The other day you mentioned being into photography correct?” He nods confused, “I need some quality pictures of a few old buildings in Insomnia.”

“Couldn’t you just google it?”

“I don’t want pictures of certain buildings, just any random building that has some age too it. Abandoned or not, just need old buildings.”

“Yeah, I can do that I need something to do Sunday anyway.”

He nods, “If you can get me these I’ll pay you.”

“Oh no! No need! If it’s for the class it’s fine, plus I get to do something on Sunday and practice my photography!” 

“I see, my thanks Mister Argentum,” with that Ardyn turns walking back to fix his things up.

Noct and Prompto hurried out the raven haired chuckling, “Really? Doing that on Sunday?”

“We both spend Sunday doing our hobbies,” He shrugs heading for the cafeteria.

“Still that leaves us with Friday and Saturday without plans!”

“Umm, Friday hang out and play video games?”

Noct crossed his arms, “Yeah that works, how about Saturday?”

“Hey I figured out two days! You figure one!”

“OH! I know,” Noct snaps. “Why not hang with Gladio, specs and the others?”

“Doing what?”

“No clue.”

Prompto shrugged, “Better than what I got.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck...it's bee awhile..i'm so so so sorry. i've had really bad writer's block from writing so much at one time. but i'm slowly getting back. no endless night won't be ready for awhile as that block is more complicated.

Friday came and went Noct and Prompto had spent the entire day playing video games just as they planned. Finally beating a few games they were putting off for awhile and getting a little school work as well so it left them plenty of time to set up for Saturday, course even with the knowledge they would have company over Prompto still had to drag the lazyass prince out of bed. Ignis was the first to arrive, earlier than plan actually, Noct was still in the shower as he walked into the apartment.

“You’re early Iggy.”

“Of course,” he says walking in, the several plastic bags he held dropping on the counter, “You two couldn’t be trusted with the food for today.”

“Don’t trust us?” 

“You were going to have just pizza and chips weren’t you?”

Prompto shrugs, “True, got us beat there.”

Ignis started taking things from the bags, “I brought things to make a dip, a vegetable platter, some fruit, and for later I plan to make a cake.”

“Don’t let Noct see the vegetable platter, he’ll throw a fit.”

“His majesty will have to get over it, where is he by the way?”

“Shower.”

As if right on cue the water stops and Noct shouts, “IS SOMEONE HERE?”

“YEAH! IGNIS! HE BROUGHT A VEGETABLE PLATTER!” A whine comes from the bathroom, “Personally I think it’s a great idea.”

“TRAITORS!

Ignis sighs shaking his head with a smirk, “Anyway I suppose I should get started.”

“I’ll help.”

“Thank you.”

The two get started making the dip as Noct comes out dressed, hair still a little wet, “Preparing my death?”

“Yep,” Prompto grins.

Noct sits up, “So Gladio is going to be close behind I assume.” He checks his phone for any new messages, “No texts so I guess he’s still going to be on time.”

“No Noct, what is the ‘plan’ for what we are doing?”

“I figure we could watch a movie, maybe play some games, that kinda thing.”

Ignis nods, “I see, suppose that makes sense.”

Noct sighs,”let me guess..your idea today was to study wasn’t it?”

“And if it was?”

“I’m not surprised.”

“Man Iggy, you gotta learn to loosen up.”

Ignis fixes his glasses, “I uuh..perhaps maybe..”

Noct pats the spot next to him, “come on, take a seat and chill out.”

“I will once the food is prepped. You will not escape the veggie tray.”

Noct shrugs, “worth a try.” There is a knock at the door, “Guess he was driving..” he gets up opening the door, sure enough Gladio, Aranea, and Crowe were there.

The three take off their shoes and Crowe whistles looking around, “Not bad.” She hops over to the kitchen area, “So what’s on the menu?”

Prompto chuckles, “Guess since the other chef is here that’s my cue to get out.” He hops over to the couch plopping next to Noct stretching out looking at Gladio and Aranea, “Sooooo-”

Aranea answered before he could finish, “We are not, are you and Noct?”

Noct laughs as Prompto turns bright red, “Wha?!”

She smirks looking at them, “oh come on Shortcake, it’s obvious that you’re g-”

Prompto was off the couch and covering her mouth, “Great! I’m great!” he grabs her arm pulling her into the other room, ‘Can I chat? Yeah lets chat. Flirt yep..” he slams the door behind him with a sigh leaving the others confused.

“What was that about?”

“How could you tell?”

“That you are clearly gay?” Prompto nods, “well it’s kinda obvious. Do the others not know or something?”

“Well duh, when your roommate is the prince it could be a big deal. Plus i don’t want Noct to kick me out.”

Aranea wraps her arm around Prompto patting his arm, “You’ll be fine, plus Gladio already knows. Pretty sure Ignis and Crowe do too, besides Noct won’t kick you out you worry-wart.”

Prompto sighs, “Later. I don’t need drama today.”

She smacked his rear making him flinch, “Fine, let’s go.”

Prompto opens the door and sits back down, “aaand rejected.”

Noct snorts a chuckle, “In other news vegetables are gross.”

Ignis sets the vegetable tray in front of him, “You wouldn’t think that if you just gave them a chance.”

Hateful glares from the prince as he looks at the tray, “Gross.” Everyone laughs at him and he crosses his arms, “It is!”

Iginis picks up a carrot and dips it in ranch holding it out, “Eat it.”

“No.”

Prompto takes it and eats it, “hmm, crunchy.”

“Then you eat them,” Noct growls.

Ignis grabs a tomato, “Fine, a tomato then.”

“No.”

“It’s a fruit.”

“It’s a fake fruit.”

“Eat it.” he holds it closer.

Aranea and Crowe grab his arms as Gladio takes the Tomato from Ignis, “Don’t you dare!” Gladio just chuckles cupping Noct’s face trying to force it in as Noct grits his teeth shut struggling. Prompto reaches around ticking Noct, this was the final straw to make his mouth open. Gladio shoves the tomato inside and covers his mouth with his hand.

“I ain’t getting up till ya eat it.” Noct glares but chews and swallows it, true to his word Gladio lets go as do Aranea and Crowe, “see it’s not that bad.”

Noct gets up grabbing a coke and chugging it, “bleg, disgusting.” He comes back over with another coke, “alright, so we got a game we can all play without taking turns.”

Prompto nods handing everyone a controller, “Time to smash.” He starts up the tv and Wii U sitting down as Noct launches the game.

“I heard of this, never played it though,” Crowe says.

“It’s real easy, Noct wait a minute so they can see the tutorial.” After that they all picked their characters Prompto picked Duck Hunt, Ignis picked Robin,Gladio picked Ryu, Noct picking Cloud, Aranea choosing Charizard, and Crowe decided to go with Falco. Prompto looks at Noct, “you’re going down.”

Noct glares back, “Am I?”

Ignis fixes his glasses, “Do not forget the competition around you.” The first match went as everyone thought, final two Prompto and Noct with Prompto managing the win. Course the two were dethroned from being the best players in the room very fast with the next few rounds goring to either Ignis or Crowe. 

Prompto sighs dropping his controller, “Well that was fun.”

Noct turns off the Wii U, “Time for movies.” He gets up taking the controllers putting them back in place, “So which one first? Deadpool or Harold and Kumar go to White Castle?”

“Either is fine with me,” Ignis says taking a sandwich from the table eating it, the others nod in agreement.

“Harold and Kumar it is.” he puts it in and takes his seat back eating some chips. Two movies roughly four hours later, it was time for people to head home.

“Hold on everyone, before you all head off I wanna get a pic.” Prompto pulls himself off the` floor and grabs his camera stuff setting it up. Pushing the timer he sits back down and everyone waves and smiles at the camera as it flashes getting the picture. “I’ll get you these prints monday.”

Crowe gets up stretching, “Well thanks for having me over. It was a lot of fun.”

“No problem,” Noct smiles looking up at her.

Gladio popped his shoulders, “uurg, Gonna have to jog ten miles tomorrow to work this off.”

Aranea walks across the room to start putting on her shoes, “I’ll join you, around seven?”

“Make it eight.”

“Daaaaaaaaate,” Prompto teases.

“I shall stay and help clean up,” Ignis says grabbing some stuff heading to the kitchen.

Prompto hops after, “I’ll help!” eventually things are cleaned up and the apartment is back to just Noct and Prompto, it was a little after midnight by this point. Both were tired and headed to bed since they both had to get up early for their plans.

Noct and Prompto got up at about the same time, Noct needed to get out while the fish were waking up and feeding, and Prompto needed the best lighting for the pictures.Noct had a light breakfast of some toast while Prompto took his shower first, he could pick something up after getting the pictures. Soon as Prompto was out, Noct was in, Prompto getting his equipment together and slipping on his shoes as Noct gets out of the show hopping a bit as he puts his socks on.

Prompto opens the door, “Ha! Beat you out!”

Noct shouts back playfully as he sits on the sofa, “Good for youuuu!”

Prompto laughs closing the door behind him and running to the elevator taking it down then out the building, He took a right and ran as fast as he could, he already knew the buildings that would be perfect if he hurried and planned well he would be able to get to each building as the sun hit them just right. The first was an old bank build about forty years ago, he took out his camera snapping some pictures of the front along with angled images that showed the side and front. Next he hurried down the road then took a left followed by a right arriving at an old overgrown building that hadn’t been torn down yet ivy covering the old bricks at were at least seventy years old. but the plans were in motion to do so, thankfully for prompto that wasn’t right now and nothing was blocking his shots.Running all across the area his legs feeling like they were going to give out at any moment, never has the bus felt so good.

Taking the camera to the bedroom he pulls out his laptop booting it up, as it did so he set up the printer and his special paper setting the normal paper aside. Prompto grabbed a cereal bar chewing it slowly as he worked on setting them up to print out, once printed he cute them out carefully and put them in an envelope sealing it and writing ‘History Photos’ on the top. Undoing all his setup except for his laptop, stripping to just his boxers the day was his to do what he wanted till Noct got home around five, so he could enjoy himself. Getting out his lotion and tissue, loading up his personal favorite porn site, turning on a random video looking it over as he lotion his hand. 

“Ha, looks like i’m going a little older today.” Both the men looked about late twenties to mid-thirties. He lets out a relaxed breath as he carefully starts stroking watching the two fuck, “f...aahh.” his face flushed red as his hips buck a bit, couldn’t help but imagine him with the two or at least in place of one of them, “lucky..a...assholes..” He grabs some tissue moving his hands in motion with the video crying out in relief as he came into the tissue. Laying there listening as the two finished letting an ad roll as he looked up at the ceiling. With a sigh he gets up cleaning up the evidence of his masturbation and sexuallity, drying his hands and sitting on the sofa turning on the tv and setting up to game.  
Monday morning Prompto headed to Mr.Izunia’s class early to deliver his photos, “Professor Izunia?” He looks around seeing him not there he peeks into the office in the front of the room sure enough Ardyn was there. Hair tied up in a ponytail, reading glasses on his face and sipping coffee as he looked over his notes, “Professor Izunia, I have the photos you wanted.”

Ardyn smiles setting his coffee and notes down, “Ah, Prompto, thank you.” Prompto handed him the envelope letting his teacher look inside, ‘hmm, this are amazing.” He smiles looking him in the eye, “Thank you.”

Prompto flinches and blushes a bit, holy shit, that smile, he thought to himself. “Oh it’s nothing like i said,” He rubs the back of his head nervous, now that he was looking over Ardyn he was actually incredibly hot...He smacks his cheek, literally much to Ardyn’s confusion, this was his teacher! This guy was at least ten years early!

“Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, totally fine sorry. Didn’t sleep as well as I should have,” Prompto lies waving his hands and shaking his head, why was he so flustered all of a sudden? ‘Imma go take my seat.” He hurries out taking his seat and burying his face in his desk screaming at himself.

Ardyn stood confused hearing the scream faintly, he sighs, “Such an odd boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all my buddies on discord for helping me finally come up with this deal and plan things out. But it's finally here my next Promdyn story! course they'll be other couples as well after all college is weird.
> 
> as usual updates and stuff go to Blackestfang.tumblr.com


End file.
